Burning The Bridges
by Jasmine James
Summary: COMPLETE! Susan Drisco has never wanted to be a large part in the social world. He main worries are how to help her family. Though with a few simple turns of events she finds her whole world turned. Overall Disclaimer, I only own the Drisco family.
1. A More Than Memorable Meeting

**Just an idea. I'll try to update as much as possible but you have to do your part and tell me what you think!**

**Read on!**

**-Jasmine**

I swore to myself as I stormed, filled to the brim with anger, away from the movies. I could hear my sister calling after me but I didn't turn. As I walked away from her I must have passed over some boundary line. The streets lights, that I keep telling myself were the same as where I just came from, cast an eerie glow into the night. I cursed my sister again for making me wear such a thin coat as the wind blew and the wet fabric clung to my body. I could feel eyes on me and turned. There was only one other person on the street. It was a tall man with white blond hair and blue eyes that still managed to strike fear into my heart even though he was quite far away. In his brown coat and ripped jeans it was clear he wasn't up to much good. When he noticed that I had seen him, he stalked back, almost like a panther, into the shadows. I wasn't given much time to ponder the strange man because not even a minute later my body was yanked around by my sister.

"Suzie! Come back! They didn't mean any harm!" She pleaded. I shrugged out of her arm and glared at her.

"Rachel," I told her, the annoyance in my voice only rivaled with the venom, "I am soaking wet, freezing cold, and done. I just want to get home. And for the last time, MY NAME IS SUSAN!" I yelled at her. Though the moment the words left my mouth I wished I hadn't said them. As I saw the hurt flash across her face I kicked myself for being such an ass.

Rachel is probably the nicest girl I will ever meet. Though Rachel is my twin sister and I lover her with all my heart, we could not be more different. I would stay in the house all the time if I could. I only leave when I really have to. Not that I don't like the city. I just like to say on the ranch because it helps me become more focused on my training. My Mum has a bit of trouble paying for everything so I try to do my best to bring in money with competing in rodeos. Rachel is the totally opposite. She LIVES to talk. She goes to the school in town, only a bit of a drive but she didn't care. She would stay out late and sleep until noon. Every now and then she would give me a call at two in the morning to come and pick her up in the city. I don't really like doing it but shes my sister. Though on the down side almost every time I come into the town everyone thinks I'm her. We both have the same gray eyes and dirty blond hair. The only difference is that she always keeps hers down and I always have mine an a braid down my back. Rachel would never yell at anyone, but I sure would. I have just _bit_ of a temper.

"Look." I told her taking in a breath, "Let's just get home, okay? It's not your fault that this happened. You just wanted me to get out more and I get it, I just like to stay to myself. So let's just head on home, okay?" I asked her. She nodded and we walked the rest of the way to the car

When we got there I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Rachel, where are the keys?" I asked her. She looked through her purse and a look of horror came over her.

"Oh, Suzie-"

"Susan." I corrected. (She was always trying to give me a nickname.)

"Yea, I must have left them with Mary. I'll go get them. You just wait here, I'll be right back." She told me, ignoring my correction and hurrying away without another word. I sighed and leaned back on the car. Could this day get any worse? It all started when my sister told me that I was going to the movies with her. Apparently she had already asked me and I had told her I would go but I don't remember it. She was trying to hook me up with one of her friends, Bill. Well let me tell you... I never want to see that boy again. I started with him sneezing with my hand and ended with him pouring soda all over me. I would have left before this but there was only one reason I had come to begin with. Rachel really wanted a shot with this boy Mark, but wouldn't go on a date with him without me because she was too nervous. So me and one of her friends, Mary, told her we would go with her on a triple date.

Worst choice ever.

I don't think I ever want to go on a date again. Ever.

"Someone's got a temper." I jumped at the smooth voice. I looked up a saw that it was the man I had seen earlier. I sighed to my self. Idiot girl, Susan. Never ask if things can get worse; they always will. I sent him a look that clearly said I didn't want to be bothered but he ignored me. He walked over closer to me and I wished that I had gone back with Rachel. I was trying not to let him see that I was scared out of my mind but I think he knew. He laughed at me, as I seemed to be cowering in fear despite my attempts to appear otherwise.

"So, _Suzie,_" He mocked, "What made your night so horrible?" He asked. I looked down at my black skirt and tried to think of the conversation I had with Rachel before we left the house about it. Thinking back it seemed so foolish that I would worry about feeling uncomfortable in a skirt when there was a large danger not even 10 feet away from me.

"G-G-Go away." I told him. Trying to keep looking in his eyes. It was strange, I was never scared like this. Though that was probably because I never really had been a situation like this. He laughed again.

"G-G-Go away." He mocked and laughed again. He flicked out a blade and my breathing stopped. I was scared to death. He laughed at my reaction as he waved the knife, watching it glitter in the street light. Then, bringing out an ear splitting scream from me and causing me to fly away from him, he brought his hand down down with the knife out and shattered my window. He smiled and put his knife back.

"You might want to... uh... clean that up." He told me and laughing all the way, he stalked off. I stood there. Stunned.

He was almost gone when he turned around and looked at me again.

"Dallas Winston and don't you forget it... _Suzie_"


	2. A Red Haze of Anger

When I could no longer see the man who was slinking into the dark my head fell into my hands and I let out a scream from pure frustration. I could feel a sharp pain in my leg and looked down, only to groan in annoyance. There, jutting out from my leg was a large piece of glass. I banged my head against the car door and started to cry. Wither it was from the pain in my leg or the frustration of this night I know not. Could this night get any worse?

BOOM!

As the freezing rain crashing down on my skin I realized, yes. Yes it can.

"Suzie?" I voice I only knew was Rachel's called. I didn't even bother to correct her, it was to tired, "What happened?" She asked. I turned to her and she looked shocked at my puffy and red face.

"Go home, I'll bring the car into the shop tomorrow and drop me off at the hospital on your way there. Then tell Mum I'll call her when I'm done. Just hurry up." I told her in a tired voice. She nodded and hurried to get me into the hospital; knowing that she would get me to tell her later. When we got there I got out and waved good bye, knowing I would have to act like all was good. That was just my role in our house.

…

I hate Dallas Winston.

So much.

I thanked the nurse as I hung up the phone and left the hospital. I'll have to be on crutches when I walk but I'll be okay to drive because I only hurt my left leg. The drive home with Mum was quiet. We were both tired and just wanted to sleep. I told her that I was going to take the car into the shop tomorrow and she just nodded. When I got home I was asleep the second I hit the bed.

…

"Susan! Wake up!" Mum called to me. I groaned and got out of bed. I had a lot to do today. I might as well start with getting the car in the shop. I changed out of my Pjs and dressed in a red button down, jean shorts, and cowboy boots. I called goodbye and told Mum that I would do the chores when I got back. She told me that was okay and threw me the keys.

It took me ten minutes to get to town and I looked for the first auto shop I could find. I pulled into a DX and two boys came out before I could even get he key out of the car. (It was early in the morning and not many people were there.) I grabbed my crutches and got out of the car. One boy with bronze hair and a large smile greeted me while the other eyed my window.

"Hey there. How are you?" He asked me. I smiled at him.

"Very well thank you." He smiled.

"I'm guessing you came for a new window?" The one with dark swirly hair asked. I gave a slight laughed and nodded.

"Easy enough, this will only take a moment, you can wait here while I do that." I nodded and thanked him throwing him the keys. He took them and drove the car into the garage. The other boy then turned to me and stuck out his hand.

"Sodapop." He told me. I nodded and shock his hand.

"Interesting name, mines Susan, just Susan." I told him, he nodded.

"Well," He told me, surveying my leg, "Just Susan, what happened to your leg?" He asked. The smiled that was one my face disappeared and I sighed.

"Last night some no good _hood_," I spat out the word, "Thought it would be a real _laugh_ to drive a knife through my window. Yes yes, it sure was fun for the hood but I got a large chunk of glass in my leg." I told him, grimacing at the memory. Soda let out a low whistle.

"Man, that sucks." He told me. I laughed.

"Don't I know it!" I told him. Soda opened his mouth to say more but I voice called out to him.

"Hey! Soda!" We both looked to see a blond man walked up to us.

I know that walk.

I looked down quickly.

"I'm gonna go look at the car." I told him and hurried off as fast as I could. I was just in the garage when I heard.

"Who was that?" I shivered at the voice. It seemed to open now; had it only been last night when it was mocking me so crudely? When I walked in the boy working on my car looked up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Just... um... wondering how much it might cost me?" I asked him. He grunted.

"Well, I'm thinking maybe..." He told me but I wasn't listening. I was looking at every exit, sadly there was only one exit and it was the entrance as well. I guess it was real stupid of me not to be listening. I was to focused on looking for a way to avoid and encounter with my oppressor that I didn't even notice him walked through the door I was starring at.

Idiot girl.

"Hey Steve, what'cha working on?" He asked him. Steve looked up a pointed at me.

"This girl needs a new window." He told him, then addressed me, "What happened to your window?" He asked. I looked up. Shocked to see that I all eyes were on me. I looked eyes with Dallas and felt the fear from the night before flood my body.

"It um... just shattered." I told him. Dallas laughed and all eyes turned to him. He just stood there, laughing and playing with a small rectangle.

"Nice to see you again, Suzie." He greeted me. I looked not in his eyes but at the rectangle in his hand.

It was a blade.

He looked me over and paused at my left leg, seeing my crutches and the white cloth that was slightly stained with blood and wrapped around my leg. I looked at his shoes, suddenly finding them quiet interesting.

"Look. At. Me." He sneered. I looked up.

"What happened to your leg?" He asked, though not with concern. He wanted to know that he hurt me. He wanted to see me pain. That's where my temper kicked in. He wont.

I never stopped glaring into his eyes and I threw my crutches across the room. I ripped off the wrapping and threw it right in his face. His smirk left his face. The second I moved blood was falling down my leg. The pain. Oh, the pain was horrible but I kept walking. I pushed past Dallas and turned to Steve.

"I'll send my sister to pick it up in tomorrow morning. Thank you for your help." I nodded at him and left. I was a few steps out the door when I turned back to glare at Dallas.

"Susan Drisco, and don't you forget it."

**Okay, I know it's short but it really seemed like a good spot to stop. Please tell me what you think or if you feel characters are OOC. Thanks for reading!**

**-Jasmine**


	3. A Conversation Overheard

**OKAY! Here is chapter three! I hope I did this right! Urg. I think I have the most trouble writing about Soda and Steve... Oh well. I tired my best. Please tell me what you think and a BIG thank you to the people who reviewed!**

**READ ON!**

**-Jasmine**

As I stormed past Sodapop he grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked me. He looked worried; probably because my leg was bleeding I'm pretty sure that steam was coming out of my ears.

"Home." I told him, "I'll get my sister to pick up the car in the morning. Do you have a dime? I need to call my Mum." I asked him. Sodapop nodded and gave me the coin. I thanked him and went to the phone booth. Mum picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mum. It's Susan."

"Oh! Susan! Is everything okay?"

"Yea Mum, everything is fine. Can you pick me up? I'm at the DX."

"Sure thing honey. I'll be over in ten minutes okay?"

"Okay Mum, thanks. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and started to walk away. I wished that I had my crutches because walking really hurt. Damn you Dallas Winston and making me do stupid things. As I passed the door to the garage though I heard the infamous voice of Dallas. I stopped to listen in. (I had never be one for private conversations.)

"Okay, Dallas, what did you do to that girl?" A voice that was pretty sure belonged to Steve asked, "It seriously looked like she wanted to kill you."

"Oh, nothing." A voice that was obviously the voice of Dallas Winston told him, "Let's just say that I could be said that it's my fault her car is here." He told the others with a laugh. How cruel. He was laughing. Rachel had told me how bad the hoods here were but this was just horrendous. He didn't even know me! I didn't do anything wrong! Plus I'm a girl! He must really have no heart.

"Wait." A new voice (Sodapop) said, "You're the 'no good hood' ?" Dallas laughed.

"No good hood?" He asked.

"Yea." Soda told him, "I asked her what happened and she told me, and I quote, 'Last night some no good _hood_ thought it would be a real _laugh_ to drive a knife through my window. Yes, yes, it was very funny but a chunk of glass of stuck in my leg.' " Soda told him in a surprisingly accurate impression of my voice. Dallas laughed his sickening laugh and I held back the urge to vomit.

"Do you even know that girl, Dally?" Steve asked.

"Nah." Dallas told him, "But it just seemed so _right_. Like me entire life would change if I didn't do this. Forget it, you wouldn't understand you little hot head." Dallas joked. (Probably to cover up the fact that he -for a moment- was being a bit sensitive.) Once the laughing died down Soda cut in once again.

"I'm not sure that was the best thing to do Dallas. I know you don't really care about other people's feelings but she seemed pretty upset. Though I guess it's your call . You can burn all the bridges you want. It's your choice."

"Yea? Well, I have you guys and the rest of the gang. I don't need to stupid broad to live." He told them. I thanked Soda in my head to defending me and once again cursed Dallas to the deepest pits of Hell. Though my ranting and cursing were cut short as the honk of my Mum's car cut through the air. I got into the car and speed again from the DX and the curious conversations it held.

…

"Come on, Rachel! Wake up!" I urged my sister while shaking her shoulder, "It's noon. Time to greet the day!" Rachel moaned and rolled over, throwing a pillow at me. I laughed and caught it; I then continued to throw it back in her face.

"Five more minutes!" She begged. I laughed again.

"No Rachel. You've slept enough. Don't make me get the water bucket." I threatened. At my words Rachel's eyes shot open and her head snapped up the look at me.

"You wouldn't dare." She told me. I laughed again.

"You know I would. I don't care because I won't be the sleeping on a wet mattress tonight." She groaned again but this time got up. She pushed past me; muttering a, "Evil child." I laughed and fallowed her out of the room. Rachel left to go eat and do her chores and I sat at the table drinking a glass of water. I had already finished my chores. I did them when I got home two hours ago after I stitched up my leg. I decided that the doctor didn't know what they were doing and just stitched it myself and wrapped an old cloth around it. It'll be good as new soon.

"Hey Rachel!" I yelled out the door to the porch were Rachel was looking for the cat, Felix.

"Yea?" She asked.

"Can you pick up the car tomorrow morning?" I asked her. She stuck her head in.

"I have work in the morning." She told me. (Rachel worked at some local diner. I think it's called The Wolf, or The Dingo or something.)

"Oh come on. One stop wont hurt." I told her.

"Okay, I'll pick it up." She told me.

"Yes! Thank-"

"But!" She cut me off, "You have to fill in for me at work." She told me. I groaned. Whoever was in charge of my life must hate me. Can't you give me a BRAKE?

"Fine." I told her.

"Thanks!" She told me, "Hey, where's Felix?" She asked. I don't know did you-" Though I didn't get to finish because I was cut off by a loud scream from Rachel. I ran out and saw her hold a snowy white Felix. That isn't right... Felix is a black cat.

"What happened?" I asked. Rachel pointed up. I looked and saw a large hole in the roof. Felix was a fat cat. We always tole him not to go on the roof because he would fall through but he still did and we started to think he wasn't really that fat. I guess we were wrong. I sighed.

"I'll go call the roofers." I told her and went inside.

"Okay. You have fun with that I'm going to work! I'll be home around dinner!" She called as she and Mum left to go to work. I waved and went to the phone.

…

Not twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" I asked as I opened the door. I almost screamed. The guy there? HUGE.

"Hello. I'm Darrel Curtis. I'm here to look at the roof." He told me. I nodded.

"Here, it's on the porch." I told him and lead him to the hole.

"What happened?" He asked. I gave a small laugh.

"Out fat cat was sitting on the roof." He gave a slight chuckle.

"I'll see who bad the damage is and give you an estimate. It does look to bad though. I should be able to get it done in one, two at the most, days." I nodded and went out back to feed the chickens.


	4. A Meeting and A Look Into The Past

**Only one review? I'm hurt! I know you can do better than that! I DARE YOU!**

**Thanks to roonilwazlib1 for reviewing though!**

**-Jasmine**

"Hey Darrel!" I called out on the porch just as he climbed down from his ladder, "Do you want to come in for a drink?" I asked him. He looked at me for a moment and seemed hesitant though came anyways. When he came in I got him a glass of lemonade from the icebox. I was making it while he was working.

"So Darrel, how much do you think this is going to cost?" I asked.

"Please, call me Darry." He told me. I nodded.

"Okay, Darry; how much do you think this is going to cost me?" I asked again.

"Well, not too much. I'm pretty sure I can get it done tomorrow. The roof was in pretty good shape." He told me.

"That's nice." I told him, "Thanks again. Sorry about the heat. I know it's terrible to work out in the heat. I almost fainted one summer."

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"Oh! I was just fixing the fence. When I was little my Dad built that fence with me. Though last summer and tree knocked part of it down so I had to fix it." I explained. Boy, do I miss Dad.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but where is your dad? You can't be old enough to be living out here on your own." Darry asked. I felt my face fall.

"My dad was sent to war a while back. He was tortured for information. They kept him for three years and he didn't say a thing. Finally they just...killed him." I told him. I could feel tears forming in my eyes and tried my best to fight them off.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too..." Darry told me but I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. My dad is hero. He always will be." I told him, "He died to protect millions of innocent families." Darry smiled.

"That's a nice way to think about it." He told me. For a moment it was silent as we both drank. Then Darry broke it.

"I have an idea." He told me.

"Yes?"

"Well,I have an old fence at my house. We can do a trade. You fix my fence and I'll fix your roof." He offered. I smiled at him.

"That sounds great."

"Nice."

"I can probably come over Monday around noon. I would come tomorrow but I have work." I told him.

"Okay, here's my address." He told me and wrote it down on a napkin, "Wait. Don't you have school?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm home schooled. I'm already ahead for the average 16 year old because I still learn during the summer. I'll be graduation this year actually. So I'm sure one day off wont hurt." He nodded.

"As long as it's okay with your teacher." He told me. I laughed and nodded.

"Well." He said standing up and heading to the door, "Thank you for the drink but I really must head out. I guess I'll see you tomorrow and if not I'll see you on Monday." He told me. I nodded and waved.

"Bye Darry, drive safe." I told him. He waved, got in his car and drove off. I cleaned the house after that. I didn't take to long so then I went upstairs to study. At the end of this year I'll have to take some test so I can graduate. Yay.

…

"Come on Rachel! We have to go!" I called to Rachel as I pulled her uniform over my head and rushed her out the door. She was going to drop me and the car off at The Dingo. (Turns out _that's_ what it's called. Strange name, right?) Then Rachel was going to walk to the DX and pick up the car.

"Okay okay, I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a twist!" Rachel yelled as she got in the passengers seat.

When we got to The Dingo Rachel parked and I got out.

"Well, you have fun. I'm going to to Mary's after this. Hey, maybe if you do well enough you can have my job!" She joked. I laughed along with her.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" We laughed for a moment later and then went our separate ways.

When I got in I meet up with the other girl I would be working with, her name was Sarah.

"You're not Rachel." She told me, chewing on her gum quite loudly.

"No, I'm her twin sister, Susan. I'll be filling in for her today. I hope that wont be a problem." I told her.

"Oh. Honey, it will be no problem at all. Truth be told Rachel is a terrible waitress. She's never remembering orders and talking to her friends to much. Anything would be better than her." She told me. I nodded and she headed over to the bar and told me go to the tables to get their orders.

There was only one table that was occupied at the moment. Though as soon as I got over there I wished I had chosen to work at the bar. I took a deep breath and walked over to the seven boys sitting there.

"Hello." I told them. They all looked up at me.

"Hey Susan." Soda greeted me along with Darry. They then both gave each other the same confused look.

"You know her?" Darry asked. Soda nodded.

"I fixed her car. You know her?" He asked back.

"I was at her house yesterday." Darry explained. A boy int the back with gray eyes and reddish hair whistled though only to get hit by Darry.

"Shut it, Two-Bit, not like that. I was fixing her roof." He told him. The man, Two-Bit, held up his hands in defense.

"Okay I get it. You're not ready to let the public know. Don't worry I wont tell a soul." I sighed.

"Okay well is there anything I can get you?" I asked. They went around the table telling me what they wanted and then it finally got to Dallas. He had been looking at me the whole time, the same bored expression on his face.

"Well..." I trailed off, "I guess if that's it I'll be back in a moment." They all said thank you as I left and when I came back they dug into their food. I was about to leave again but someone grabbed my arm.

Or should I say, _something._

"Hey Suzie." Dallas greeted my in a cold voice. Everyone looked up to see where he was going.

"It's Susan, you prick." I told him. He ignored me though.

"What happened to your leg?" He asked. My breath hitched. For an idiotic prick he sure knew how to get on my nerves.

"Leave me alone." I told him but it was clear that the fire was gone from my voice. I didn't have it in me to fight him.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked.

"Leave me alone." I repeated though not much louder. He gave me a smug grin and cupped his hand around his ear.

"Come on, Dal, just leave her alone." A small voice told him. I looked at the boy who spoke. It was a small boy with big black eyes and dark hair sitting next to Dallas. Dallas glared at him a for a moment it seemed like he was going to hit him. Though he just stood up and stormed out. I then turned to the boy.

"Thank you so much. I was scared to death." I told him. He blushed.

"No problem." He told me. I stuck out my hand.

"Susan." I told him, "Susan Drisco." He took my hand.

"Johnny. Johnny Cade."


	5. An Accident to Change A Life

I swore to myself as I held a cloth to my bleeding head. Wasn't this day just off to a perfect start? I fumbled around in the bathroom for a while looking for the first aid kit. After a few painful minutes I had stitched up my head. I went downstairs and saw that I was the only person home. I looked out and saw all the cars gone. Great. I forgot to tell Mum and Rachel that I need a ride into town. Now I get to walk. Joy. After shoving a quick breakfast into my mouth I hurried off; toolbox in hand.

It took me half an hour to get to the Curtis' but I did get there. I opened the lopsided gate and walked up the steps. I set my tools down on the porch and knocked on the door. Soda rushed over and flung it open.

"Hey Susan! What brings you here?" He asked.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in school?" I asked back.

"I could ask you the same thing..." He told me, a silly grin spreading across his face.

"I'm home schooled. What's your excuse?" I asked.

"I'm a drop out." I told me simply. I nodded in understanding and quickly changed the subject.

"So... I'm just going to start working on the fence. Just wanted to let you know." I told him. He nodded.

"Cool. I didn't know we were getting the fence fixed."

"Oh, it's a trade. Darry in fixing my roof and I'm fixing his fence." I explained. He nodded.

"Well. Have fun." He told me, "If you need anything, let me know."

"I will." I told him and headed out to work.

…

"Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter. Lives candy and the sun's a ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade." I sang to myself. (It was Don't Rain On My Parade from my _favorite_ musical, "Funny Girl".) I had been working for about two hours and had gotten a lot done.

"Don't tell me not to fly I've simply got to. If someone takes a spill it's me and not you! Who told you you're aloud to rain on my parade?" I stood up and started to sing. I didn't have the best voice in the world but I wouldn't brake any glass. I opened my mouth to sing a bit more when slow claps made me to instantly. I whipped my head around to where the noise was coming from and saw the one and only Dallas Winston leaning against the wall, clapping.

"Very nice, Suzie." He told me and walked over.

"Knock off, Dallas." I told him meeting him in the middle of the yard. Anger flared in his eyes and he moved closer so that our noses were touching.

"Don't call me Dallas." He snarled. I bit back a laugh at the irony.

"Don't call me Suzie." I told him, my voice matching his. He glared at me and I glared back. The the worst thing in the world happened.

I had meet Two-Bit yesterday. From what I gathered about him he was quite a prankster. That might be why he decided that he would sneak up behind Dallas and push him.

Right into me.

Right into my lips.

I was frozen. I had no clue what to do. Dallas had fallen and our lip had been touching for a good five seconds. He had then pulled away and turned to Two-Bit. The anger was clear in his voice.

"Run Keith. You are dead." He ran strait at Two-Bit and chased him down the street. When I could no longer hear the insane screaming of Two-Bit something in my brain clicked and I was able to move again.

Forget it. He didn't mean to kiss you. Just forget it. I turned back to my project and picked up my hammer; ready to get back to work. I tried to forget about what had happened but I just couldn't.

I could still feel his lips on mine.

(Great. Now I'll have to boil them just to get the taste off.)

**Yes. Not the longest thing I've ever writing but I seemed like a nice place to stop. Please review. It really helps!**

**-Jasmine**


	6. A Soft Spot

I tried to concentrate on what I was doing. I really did but my mind just kept wandering back to Dallas. It was an accident. I kept telling myself but an hour later my lips were still tingling. So what did this distraction result in? Me hitting myself with a hammer seven times. (Yes, I counted.) I was about halfway done when I thought it couldn't possibly get worse and then... it did.

"Oh come on!" I yelled at the sky as the rain splashed my face.

"Susan!" Someone called from the doorway. I turned and saw Steve's figure.

"What?" I asked, apologizing in my head for sounding so harsh.

"It's raining!" He told me. Idiot.

"Gee! It is? That's for telling me Captain Obvious!" I yelled. I just needed to finish. Ignore the rain Susan, ignore the rain. I turned back the the fence and started to work again.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked. I didn't bother to turn around I just needed to get this done.

"Fixing the fence!" I yelled.

"Are you nuts?" He asked, "It's raining cats and dogs!" He reasoned, "Don't make me come out there are get you!" I ignored his threats and kept working. I got a bit more done and was just about to start on the last side when-

"GOTCHA!"

"AHHH!" I screamed as someone flung me over their shoulder. I looked down and saw the smiling face of Two-Bit. (Dallas had cough him but let him off the hook.)

"Time to come inside princess!" He told me, laughing.

"TWO-BIT! LET ME DOWN!" I demanded while punching his back. Though he just laughed and carried me inside with my tools. He got inside and set me down on one of the kitchen chair. Everyone else (Steve, Soda, Pony, Johnny, and Dallas.) was laughing. I glared at Two-Bit.

"You suck." I told him.

"You'll thank me later." He told me and grabbed a drink off the counter before joining Steve on the couch. Soda come over a pulled me up.

"Come on." He told me, leading my up the stairs, "Let's get you out of those wet cloths and into something dry. You can borrow something of mine. I'll get it back when you finish the fence... next time when it's not raining." He told me and thew a large shirt and sweat pants at me. I thanked him and went into the bathroom to change. I came out and took my hair out of the bun it was in. I went back into the living room and thanked Soda again.

"Whoa, you have really long hair." Pony commented. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I laughed and turned to look out the window. Lightning flashed across the sky. I groaned.

"How on Earth am I going to get home?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, how did you get here?" Soda asked.

"I walked."

"Oh..." He told me and scratched the back of his head for a moment, "Well... I know someone who can drive you." He told me.

"Really? Who?" I asked. His eyes wandered over to Dallas along with the other's in the room. Both Dallas and I groaned.

"Do I have to?" Dallas asked. Everyone nodded, "Fine." He growled and grabbed my hand, pulling me out. We hurried into the T-Bird that was parked in the driveway. Once I got in my teeth started to chatter uncontrollably. Dallas turned to me,

"Will you knock that off?" He asked.

"Sorry." I told him, "I'm cold." I groaned and reached for something in the back. For a moment I thought he was going to get a bat and hit me but pulled out a leather jacket. He handed it to me.

"Here." He offered. I smiled. Was Dallas Winston being... nice?

We rode in silence for a while longer until Dallas had to ask me where I lived. I wasn't really happy to tell him but I did anyways. Finally I broke the silence once more.

"Why did you do it?" I asked him. He looked to me, his ice blue eyes confused.

"Why did I do what?" He asked. I rolled up my pant leg and showed him the scar that was already forming. Something flashed across his face for a moment... Guilt? He looked strait at the road, almost as if that was his way of saying sorry.

"I had gotten into a fight. I was in a bad mood and you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." He explained. I nodded, it wasn't a very good apology but it's probably the best one I'll get.

"I accept." I told him. His head whipped to look at me and for a moment we swerved off the road.

"What do you mean?" He asked once we were back on track.

"You know exactly what I mean, Dallas." I told him. He shuddered.

"I'm Dally." He told me, "No one calls me Dallas unless their looking to get their head bashed in." I just starred at him. Was he really being this hypocritical?

"If you call me Susan, I'll call you Dally. Deal?" I offered. He looked at me for a moment then turned back to the road.

"Deal." He mumbled. I smiled. I looked out and saw that we were just pulling onto my road.

"You live on a farm?" He asked me. I nodded, "You have any horses?" He asked. I smiled.

"We have two. Kaylee, the nicest little bay you will ever meet. We use her for the really simple stuff around the farm. Then we have my horse. I saved up money to get her for 6 years; starting when I was seven. His name is Jay and hes a pure breed mustang." I told him, beaming with pride while I talked about my horse. Dallas let out a low whistle as he parked.

"Must be great in races." He said. I smiled at him. His eyes were lit up like a little kids on Christmas.

"I don't really race with him." I told him, then a though came to me, "You wanna see him?" I asked. He gave what seemed to almost be a smile.

"Sure." He told me. We got out the car and ran through the ran into the stable. I lead him to Jay. I walked into Jay's stall and rubbed his head. I grabbed some oat and gave them to Dallas.

"Just come slowly and don't like him in the eye." I told him. He took a step forward and Jay tensed. I kept rubbing his nose and her relaxed. The second he got the oats from Dallas he liked him. (Jay is a sucker for food.) He even licked the side of his face. We pampered and brushed Jay for a while longer until I looked at my watch and saw that it was 10.

"Goodness! Where does the time go?" I asked, "I better get going. I'll see you when I got back to finish the fence. Maybe tomorrow." I told him. He nodded and went back to his car. (The rain finally stopped.) I waved and turned to go back into my house.

**I ask for 3 REVIEWS before I update again.**

**-Jasmine**


	7. A Wink With Butterflies

**Okay! Thank you so much for reviewing! It made me feel loved! ;-) Sorry it took so long to update, I just could NOT sit down and write this.. Blah. Oh well. I've gotten it down now! I ask for 3 reviews! It would make me smile!**

**-Jasmine**

When I got onto the porch it was quiet once more. My sister's car wasn't there but my mum's was. I walked into the kitchen and found her sitting at the table with her, "we-need-to-talk" face on. The only other time I had seen that look on her face was when she had to tell me and Rachel about Dad.

"What's wrong Mum?" I asked her while taking a set myself.

"Honey, you know I love you..." She told me. I groaned on the inside.. this was not going to be good news, "I really wouldn't do this if I didn't have too."

"Mum, stop it, you're scaring me." I told her. What the is she getting at?

"Honey, I wanted to hold off telling you this because I really wanted you to focus on your school work, but you're almost out of school so I figured it wont be so bad. Money is getting tight around here. We need you to get a job." She finished. I sighed our of relief, getting a job wont be so bad.

"Where?" I asked. If my family needs money, I'll work anywhere.

"Well, I've already got you a job, see? While you were out today. I had to go into town to get some gas for my car and saw that they had a job available and you were more than qualified." She explain. She pulled out a paper from her purse and held it out to me.

"What is this?" I asked, taking it and reading it over.

"That's your work times." She told me I nodded, "you start tomorrow. Now go and rest, you need to get up early tomorrow." I nodded once more and went up to my room. I sure and tired. I looked into Rachel's room. She wasn't there; must be at a friends for the night. I sighed as I changed cloths and got in bed. Today sure was crazy. Maybe Dallas Winston isn't so bad.

Maybe.

…

"Hey Susan!" Steve called as I walked into the DX. I smiled and walked over to where he was standing at the gas pump.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked. I opened my mouth to answer but I was interrupted.

"You must be Susan!" A voice called out. I turned around and saw and short and... festively plum... man walking over clad in a DX uniform. I nodded and walked over to him. The tag on his shirt said, "Charles Bank – Manager".

"You must be Charles." I told him and held out my hand. He took it with his own, sweaty one and almost yanked my arm out its socket. He handed me a light blue shirt.

"Here's your jacket. You'll be working in the store, follow me." He told me and lead me away. I turned around and waved good bye to Steve before hurrying off after the slightly disgusting Charles Bank. He showed me where everything was and how to work the cash register. (It's like he thought I was stupid!) Finally he left me alone at the counter. (Not a moment too soon. He smelt like moldy cheese!) The next three hours passed so slowly it wasn't even funny. Though time finally came for me to take my brake. (I'm working a double shift today.)

"I didn't know you wanted a job here." Steve told me coming over and sitting next to me. I looked up at him.

"Truth be told, I don't want a job. I have to get one." I told him. He gave me a confused look.

"Why?"

"Money is getting tight at our house again." I explained. He looked like he wanted to say more but just then Soda walked up to us.

"Hey Susan!" HE greeted, "What are you..." He started to ask but seeing my shirt be stopped, "You work here?" He asked.

"As of today." I told him. He nodded.

"Tuff." He told me. I smiled. We all sat in silence for a while longer as the minutes ticked by. I stood up to go back to the store but collided with something hard.

"HEY! Watch it! Damn Broad.. oh! Hey, Susan." Dally told me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for the warm welcome Dally." I laughed. He smirked.

"I do what I can." He shrugged and I laughed. Meanwhile Soda and Steve were looking at the two of us like we had purple skin, orange hair, and five heads.

"What?" I asked him.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"You two hated each other yesterday." Soda finished. I smiled at them and ignored their questions.

"I'll see you later Dally. Hey, I asked my Mum about racing. I'm finishing school next month and once I'm done she says I can try it out." I told him. He nodded.

"Tuff, bring your horse over today the stables sometime. I'll see you good you really are." He teased. I laughed again a left. Just as I was walking in the door I turned back. Steve and Soda were starring at Dally with open mouths.

"Did we miss something?" Soda asked. Dally laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes." He laughed. I smiled. He has a nice laugh, he should laugh more often. As he left he turned to wink at me.

I'm pretty sure my heart just melted.


	8. A Plan For a Movie

**Okay! Thank you for all the reviews! It really helps me write! I wrote an extra long chapter for you guys, I was going to make two out of this but I thought you deserved it! I'm gonna ask for 4 reviews! Read on! You know you want to!**

**-Jasmine**

After work the next day I was about to go home when Soda called me over.

"Yeah?" I asked, hugging myself and pulling my jacket closer. It was getting cold out.

"You wanna come to my house?" He asked me, "Everyone will be there." He added. I nodded.

"Sure. I have to finish the fence anyways." I told him. He sighed.

"You've almost totally fixed it. You've done enough. Come on, you can't say no to free food!" He told me with a laugh. I laughed with him and agreed. We got in his car and went over to his house. Soda was right,almost everyone was there. When I walked in the door I almost feel over. Two-Bit ran up to me and jumped into my arm. I'm lucky I'm strong enough to carry him. I still struggled though and finally set him down on the couch.

"Isn't it the _boy_ who carries the _girl_ away?" I asked him.

"My apologizes, Lady Susan." He told me and pick me up and slung me over his shoulder. Everyone laughed at me clear discomfort. After a while Two-Bit called out,

"Steve! Catch!" The next moment I was flying through the air.

"TWO-BIT!" I screamed, though thankfully I found myself safe in the arms of Steve, "You are so lucky he caught me." I told him. Two-Bit laughed.

"I believe it is _you_ who are lucky." He told me. Just then Dallas walked through the door. He froze at the picture before him. I don't blame him, I would have done the same. It must have looked really weird Two-Bit rolling on the floor laughing, Steve with my over his shoulder and laughing his ass off and me, my head in my hands and a scowl on my face. He walked over to me and leaned down to talk to my face.

"Hey Susan." He told me, "You with Steve or something?" He asked. He got an angry look on his face and I felt my stomach flip. I know he's just acting but I can't help it!

"No Dally!" I told him struggled some more, "He kidnapped me! HELP!" I yelled. He laughed and started to walk away.

"Dally!" I called, "I can't believe you just going to let him kidnap me!" He turned around and smirked. He held out his hand and Steve through me to him. I frowned at looked up at him.

"Would it kill you to just let me down?" I asked. He laughed again a walked into the kitchen, all the while carrying me bridal style. When we walked into the kitchen Darry was there cooking and Pony and Johnny were there studying. He all looked up in shock.

"Did I miss something?" Darry asked. I was about to say something but Two-Bit came busting in a interrupted me.

"You didn't hear?" He asked. He pointed to me in Dally's arms, "Susan and Dally are getting MARRIED!" I laughed at his words but still couldn't help but think what it would be like. _Get a hold of yourself, Susan._ I told myself, _It was only a joke!_ I looked up to Dally again.

"Will you please let me down?" I asked. He laughed. (He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.) Though he finally set me down. I looked at them all for a moment with a strait face before shaking my head and giving a slight laugh.

"Well that was, strange." I concluded. Waved good bye to the three men, not wanting anything more strange to happen. I sat down next to Johnny he looked up a me, we had become very good friends over the times we had talked.

"Hey Susan. What brings you over?" He asked. I smiled.

"I have have some studying to get done too." I told him, "We got a letter from the school this morning. The need me to take my graduating test on Friday. That only gives me two more days to study. I know I shouldn't worry but I'm still really scared." I told him. He looked at me in confusing though Pony spoke before he could.

"You're gradating? You can't be more than 16."

"I'm home schooled. I learn during the summer to so I get ahead." I told him.

"You planning on going to collage?" He asked me. I was about to respond but I was cut off by Darry calling the boys in for dinner.

…

After dinner all of us were sitting in the living room watching TV and talking. I couldn't believe what was happening and how fast it was. I, Susan Drisco, am crushing on Dallas Winston! Dallas Winston! Is something wrong with me? I just can't deny it anymore. I don't want it to be true but I just can't help it. I excused myself and sat in the hallway near the bedrooms. I was trying to clear my head but voices just kept interrupting my thoughts. It took me a moment to realize that they were talking about me.

"So... tell me." The first voice said. I think it was Sodapop but I really don't know for sure.

"Tell you what?" The second voice asked. My stomach flipped at his words... clearly that was Dallas talking.

"Come on man, you know what I'm talking about." Soda pushed.

"Well I would if you told me!"

"Susan." Soda added. There was a long silence.

"What about her?" Dally asked.

"You like her." It wasn't a question. I hissed in pain when I realized it was digging my nails into my arm.

"Come off it Soda, I don't like her." Dally protested. My heart sank though something in the back of my mind kept telling me, _not true._

"Bull shit. You have smiled four times since you walked into this house and you keep... laughing." He pointed out.

"So?" Dally asked a hit on anger becoming clear in his voice.

"So? Really? Dally I didn't even know you knew _how_ to smile, let along _laugh._" Soda told him, "Dally, you like her." There was another long pause.

"What should I do?" He mumbled after a moment. Soda sighed.

"Dallas Winston. Are you nervous about a girl?" The was a loud thump.

"Shut up Soda." Dally growled.

"Okay, okay. There is no need to hit me! Just ask her out." He told him. I felt my breathing pick up and pulled away from the door. I hurried back downstairs. He liked me. He likes me. HE LIKES ME!

"What are you so happy about?" Steve asked me. I just kept smiling.

"Oh nothing." I told him. He just rolled his eyes and turned to talk to Two-Bit again. After another minute or two Dallas and Soda came back stairs. Soda whispered something is Dallas' ear and Dally narrowed his eyes and pushed Soda away. Soda then came up next to me and sit down. I yawned and greeted him.

"Are you getting tired?" Soda asked me. I shrugged.

"I guess."I told him, "Why?" I asked.

"Maybe you should head home. I hear you've got a lot of studying to do." He told me. I nodded.

"You have a point." I said, yawning again. Soda turned to Dally.

"Dally, you think you could give Susan a ride home?" He asked. Dally nodded and walked out with me.

…

The ride was quiet. Dally kept looking at me and then back to the road every minute or so.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him. He turned to my suddenly.

"Why would you think that?" He asked back. I smiled at him and held my hands up.

"Touchy." I told him. Silence settled in the car again but I was saved by Dally pulling into my driveway. I was about to get out when Dally grabbed my arm. I turned around.

"What?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"Hey Susan, are you doing anything on Saturday?" He asked me. My stomach flipped and I could really answer though I managed to squeak out,

"Not that I know." I told him. He nodded.

"Well, do you think you would like to come to the movies on Saturday night with me?" He asked. I couldn't talk, I was in shocked. He really does like me. I didn't trust myself to talk so I nodded. He gave a small smile and said goodbye before leaving. Once her was out of sight I screamed.

"YES!" I screamed and ran inside. Tomorrow I had to study so I had to get some sleep.

Too bad I'll never be able to sleep with this excitement.

I have a date.

With THE Dallas Winston.


	9. A Warning

I took a shaky breath as I left the school. The test was over. I don't have to study any more! Finally! I'm going to get my results in the mail soon. (Like maybe a week or two.) I pulled my jacket from my bag and started over to work. When I got there Soda greeted me.

"Hey Susan. How did it go?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think I ever want to think again... ever." I told him. He laughed.

"This is why I dropped out!" He explain. I smiled.

"Well! If I passed like I thought I did, I'm never going to have to go to school ever again!" I told him.

"Like you went to school before." He told me, "Gosh you go for one day to take a test and you swear you never go back. Why were you home schooled anyways?" He asked.

"When I was little I would never want to leave my room." I told him, "Only my dad would be able to get me to leave." I smiled at the memory. When my father was sent to war I would never leave. School had never been an option for me. I only started go in public a while ago and that was only when Rachel, my sister, made me. I wouldn't leave my rooms for days when I heard about my dad. Though I don't mind now. I've meet so many nice people." I told him. He gave me a confused look.

"Your father was sent off to war?" He asked. I nodded.

"He was captured years ago. They've never told us he is dead, though we all know he is." I explained.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I told him. He quickly changed the subject.

"So... What did you so to Dally?" He asked. I turned around from where I was looking at a bird pecking at a tire. "How did you know about that?" I asked him. He smiled faded.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"What do _you_ mean?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Dally doesn't want you to know but he hasn't shut up about your date." He told me. I smiled.

"Really?" I asked. He smiled.

"I don't understand you people." He told me, "You hate each other and then you agree to go on a date." He shook his head. I laughed with him.

"I don't get it either."

…

"Rachel!" I called, "Can you help me with my hair?" I asked. I was just about ready and Dally was going to be here soon.

"You're still getting ready?" She asked, "You're turning into me more and more every day!" She laughed.

"Just help me." I begged.

"Okay! Okay!" She looked over my outfit. It wasn't anything special but it was my favorite. It was my jeans, my light brown boots, my black under shirt, my red and white checkered button up, and my favorite necklace; a silver chair covered in pop bottle caps. My father had given it to me on my 6th birthday. I smiled once Rachel had finished with my hair. It was in a high pony braided with a piece of ribbon. I thanked her and told her I would be home later. She laughed.

"You're willingly going on a date, Suzy. Come home whenever." She told me. I was so happy I didn't even correct her. I was sitting on the porch when Dally pulled up. I smiled and jumped in to his car. He smiled at me. Whoa. He looked amazing. He was just wearing jeans and a black shirt that was on the nice side along with his leather jacket but he looked amazing. He could give Soda a run for his money.

When we got into the movies I was sad to see it was a horror film. I groaned and Dallas noticed.

"Don't like horror?" He asked me. I groaned again.

"I always find it unfortunately to relate myself to the main character." I admitted. He laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't worry. I'll be here." He told me. I laughed and he pulled me closer to him. He movie was just about to start when there was a knock on Dally's window. He rolled it down to see a tall man leaning next to it. He had rugged face. Either he had a lot of scars or he really needed to moisturize.

"Hey Dal." He greeted. His gaze landed on me.

"Who's the broad?" He asked. I scoffed at the term but said nothing. Dallas answered for me.

"This here is my girl, Susan." He told him, "Now lay off Tim. Don't you have other people to bother." The man, Tim, laughed at this. Not a humorous laugh either. It was cold and empty.

"Just wanted to warn yea." He told him, "There've been a lot o' jumpin's in the last few days. Tell your gang to watch out." He let his words hang in the air and left. The before he did he turned to me.

"You watch out fer this one." He warned me, "He's a big cheater. If you ever need a real men, I'll be here." He told me. He winked and left. I blinked, confused, and turned to Dally.

"Who was that?" I asked. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Tim Shepard." He explained, "He is a real pain in the ass but he and his gang are helpful in a fight." I nodded and turned back to the movie. I didn't see much; most of the time I was hiding my eyes in Dally's shoulder. He would just laugh at the movie and pet my head.

After the movie was over Dally started to take me home. When we got about halfway there though he stopped. He pulled over and turned to me.

"Susan?" He asked.

"Yea?" I asked back.

"Will you be at the DX tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded, "Good." He told me, "I was thinking that after that we can get Jay and see how you do at racing." He proposed. I smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea." I told him. He smiled and we were back on the road. When we got home he walked me to the door. I was about to go in but I then turned to him.

"Thank you so much. This was a great night." I told him. He smiled.

"I'm glad." I was going to go back in but Dallas grabbed my arm and turned me around. I was about to ask him, "What?" but I was cut off by his lips pulling me into a sweet kiss. At first I was shocked and didn't know what to do though after a moment I realized what was going on and kissed back. Too soon he pulled away.

"Good night Dallas." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Good night Susan."

**Comments? Compliments? Complains? (Hopefully none of those!) I'm open to all of them. Please tell me what your thinking. Even one WORD will do!**

**-Jasmine**


	10. A Bloody Battle

The wind rushed through my hair. The world around me melted. There was nothing else there. It was just me and Jay. The only sound was his hooves pounding on the ground. I laughed, though I couldn't really hear it. The rushing wind carried my voice away. It was over too soon though. I was forced to slow my horse down to a walk. She need rest and Dallas need to catch up. He was soon next to me a smile on his face.

"You sure you've never raced before?" He asked me. I laughed and shook me head.

"Not once! Though I wish I had, it's amazing!" I told him. He looked like he wanted to say more but Buck chose that time to walk over.

"You're amazing!" He told me. I thanked him, "You ever want to race you just let me know." I smiled.

"Sure will." I told him.

"Come on Susan." Dallas told me, "Let's go get some lunch." I then remember why I was so nervous. My test results would be coming back anytime now. I nodded and Dallas and I got off our horses. He was driving back to the house. I was riding back with Jay.

…

"Open it." Dallas told me. When I had gotten home Dallas was sitting on the porch waving a large envelope.

"What if I didn't pass?" I asked him.

"Don't say that, why wouldn't you pass?" He asked back.

"They test home schooled kids extra hard." I explained. I sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Open it before I do." He ordered. I sighed and with a shaky hand ripped open the envelope. I scanned it quickly and then turned to Dallas, smiling.

"I passed!" I told him.

"I knew you would." He assured.  
"No Dallas, listen." I told him, "They said I had amazing test scores! They're going to talk to some of the collages around here. They're trying to get me a scholarship!" I smiled at him. At first hurt flickered across his face. Then, after seeing the worry on my face, he smiled too.

"That's wonderful." He told me, though he didn't sound to sure, "Let's go to the Dingo to celebrate." He offered. I smiled.

"That sounds great."

…

"Hey, Susan?" Dallas asked.

"Yea?"

"If you're given the chance to go to collage but it's out of state would you go?" He asked. He seemed truly worried. I was stunned. I really didn't know. I wasn't thinking about that. The seconds passed and Dallas seemed to become more and more concerned. Thankfully I didn't have to answer because just then the waitress came with out drinks. (A coke for Dallas, I just wanted a water.)

"Can I get you anything to eat or do you need more time."

"Give us a few more minutes." Dallas ordered. After she left he turned to me.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit." I nodded and watched as he left. Even once he was gone I couldn't stop starring at where he left. I didn't even notice when someone sat down next to me. I looked up to see the same man as I had that night at the movies. Remember? The one who really need to moisturize. What was his name again? Tom? Ted? TIM! Yea, Tim... That seems right.

"Can I help you?" I asked. He smirked at me and put an arm on my shoulders.

"You sure can." He told me. I rolled my eyes in disgust and attempted to move out from under his arm. Though my resistance was futile as he only laughed a pulled me closer.

"So..." He whispered in my ear, "You want to see what a real man is like?" He asked. I shuddered and pushed away from him. Or I tried, he was pretty strong.

"Get your filth hand off me and leave me alone!" Yelled at him.

"Feisty, eh?" He asked and pulled me closer, "Just the way I like 'em." I prayed that Dallas would come back soon. I fought Tim for a few minutes longer. Time was laughing, he seemed to be enjoying himself. Then all of a sudden he pulled close, stopping all my struggles.

"Just kiss me sweets." He told me. He pulled me close and pressed my mouth against his. I tried to pull back but he brought a hand up to the back of my head and held me there. He pull a hair out of my head and I gasped. He took this chance to shove his tongue in my mouth. Goodness, this is disgusting. I bit down on his tongue and he growled. Suddenly I felt myself being yanked back. I looked to see the angry face of Dallas.

"Dally! I-"

"Shut up!" Dallas yelled at me. His ice blue eyes burned with hate. He rounded on Tim.

"What the HELL are you doing kissing my girl?" He yelled. He pulled a fist back, "Why I otta!"

"Why don't you?" Tim asked, "I've been waiting for a good fight!"

"NO!" I screamed and jumped between them. Dallas turned to me then and I started to shrink under his gaze.

"YOU!" He bellowed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KISSING TIM?"

"I... I didn't!" I tried to explain. Dallas laughed.

"Sure didn't look it!"

"Dallas lay off! He came on to me!"

"I don't care what happened!" He yelled, "I'm braking his scull!"

"Dallas don't!" I begged him. He ignored me and tackled Tim to the ground. He was punching his over and over again. Tim got a few good hit in too and fists were flying everywhere. I tried to pull Dallas off of Tim. He looked like he wanted to kill him.

"Dallas!" I screamed, "Get off of him!" I finally managed to get him to stop and he spun around to glare at me.

"Don't you defend him!" He screamed. He pushed me and I fell back. I whacked my head on the booth as I flew and screamed in pain. I brought a hand up to my head and looked at it. It was covered in blood. This seemed to pull Dallas out of his rage.

"Susan." He said in a hurt voice, "I didn't mean too." He put a hand on my arm but I pulled away from him, disgusted.

"Don't touch me." I told him, my voice cracking.

"Susan." He pleaded.

"Get leave me alone. I should have known... I should have known all you would do was hurt me." I got up and ran out of there. I could he him calling at me to stop and running after me but I was faster. I was running the fastest I had ever run in my life and I ran all the way home. When I got home I ran into my room and locked the door. I slumped down and cried. After a while longer the shrill sound of the phone ringing. I knew no one else was home so I tried my best to stop my crying and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked. I sounded horrible.

"Susan." I heard the cool voice of Dallas call. I wished he was here; just so I could hit him, "Just listen to me!" He pleaded.

"NO!" I screamed, "FUCK OFF DALLAS!" I was stunned by my own anger, "You've made me bleed and broken my heart... Haven't you done enough?" I asked and slammed the phone back on the hook. I curled up next to the phone and cried. I need someone to talk to. Someone who would understand.

**What a chapter! Please review! I have a few questions for all of you...**

**Would you like to see more of Tim?**

**Did you think Susan over reacted?**

**Who do you think Susan is going to call?**

**Thats all. If you could answer those it would be a big help!**

**-Jasmine**


	11. A Sad Story

**Okay. I felt bad that I hadn't updated in a while. SO I made this chapter EXTRA long. I was going to split this into 2 chapter but I just thought, "What the heck!" So you're welcome. You know how to pay me back? REVIEW! Please?**

**Hold on to your hats... Drama ahead!**

**-Jasmine**

I slumped down next to the phone and started to cry again. I hope that Soda will come soon. All I want right now is a hug. It's times like these that make me want a big older brother like Darry so he could beat Dallas' head in. Dallas wouldn't stop calling. Every ten minutes the phone would ring though I stopped answering half and hour a go. Finally after a long while I could hear someone running up the steps. The was frantic knocking on the door not even a second later.

"It's open." I croaked out. Next thing I knew the door was flung open. I looked up and to my horror it was NOT Sodapop... It was Dallas.

"Susan I need to talk to you!" He told me.

"Get out!" I screamed.

"Susan just let me talk! I'm-"

"OUT!" I yelled again. I grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be a spoon and threw it at him. He caught it.

"Susan!" I grabbed the next thing on the drying rack, a frying pan. I ran at him, hitting him over the head a few times while pushing him out.

"I-" _WHACK _"HATE-" _WHACK_ "YOU!" I finally pushed him out and locked the door. I slumped down and started to cry again. After about ten more minutes there was a small knock at the door.

"Susan open up. It's Soda." I sighed and unlocked the door. Though I still had my pan raised. When Soda walked in he held his arms up in defense.

"Whoa there! I come in peace!" He told me. I sighed and let the pan drop to the floor with a large _CLANG!_ I started to cry again and Soda soon wrapped my up in a big hug. After a while he looked at me, confused. His eyes darted from my puffy eyes to the dried blood in my hair.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"He... He... Hit me." I managed to get out through my choked sobs. Anger overcame Soda's features. It didn't look right. It almost scared me.

"He _hit _you?" He asked, clearly outraged. I just nodded. He fingered the dried blood in my hair.

"Is that was this is from?" I nodded again, my crying not really helping with the whole communication deal but I tried my best to explain what happened.

"He pushed... me into the... booth... I hit my head... I didn't mean too!" I cried. He hugged me again and started to lead me up to the sink. He put my head in.

"Let's clean you off." He told me. When the water was flicked on. I hissed, it hurt but after a while it felt better. He then started to take me upstairs.

"Come on. Let's get you into some nice cloths." He pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a large shirt. He left so I could get change and when I was finally able to get my crying under control I called him back in. He came in and sat on the bed with me.

"Do you want anything?" He asked. I opened my arms for a hug. I had the most horrible empty feeling in my chest. All I could think about was how to get rid of the hole. I held a hand over my heart and suddenly had a feeling that ice cream would help. I looked up a Soda.

"It hurts." I told him. He gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel... Like there is this... _hole_... in my heart." I tried to explain. He held me in his arms while I held my hands to my heart, trying to stop the hurt. I was just about to fall asleep when the phone rang.

"I bet thats Dallas." I told Soda.

"Want me to get it?"

"Please." He got up and grabbed the phone. (Luckily there was one in my room.)

"Hello?"

…

"Who is this?"

…

"Soda."

…

"Because she wants me here. Unlike YOU."

…

"No. She wants you to stop calling her."

…

"Why?

…

"Jail? How'd you end up in JAIL?"

…

"Tim Shepard?"

…

"Fine." Soda then put a hand over the phone. He turned to me, "Susan, Dal really wants to talk to you. Will you just listen for a minute?" I nodded and went over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Susan just listen to me." I felt the hole in my heart throb though lessen at the sound of his voice. When I didn't say anything he continued.

"Look. About what happened... I'm... s-sorry." He said that last word quiet, like it was one of the worlds largest secrets.

"I would be calling you no more." He told me.

"Why?"

"I got hulled in... "

"Why?"

"Tim. After you left..."

"You STILL beat him up?"

"Susan... he took the first swing. After that I had to teach him what happens when you make moves on my girl."

"I'm not your girl Dallas."

"Susan..."

"No Dallas. We're over."

"Susan... I love you." I felt my breathing hitch at his words. He loved me. I yearned to say it back but I was scared. He'll hurt me again. I know it.

"I used to love you too, Dallas." My voice broke on his name. "Goodbye." I hung up the phone and turned to Sean. The hole in my chest growing once more.

"I hope I never see Dallas Winston again." I told him. Taking his ring off and giving it to him.

"Did he hurt you that bad?"

"That is just it. He didn't hurt me enough. I've I ever see Dallas again... Well I'll probably fall in love with him."

…

Two weeks ago Mum and Rachel gave up trying to get me out of the house. I spent all of my time in my room. I was looking at collages. I need to get out of this damn town. If I ever got accepted it was clear what the problem would be. Though if I sold Jay... Maybe after that I could get two jobs and work my way through collage. It was worth a shot. I had decided that would work weeks ago. Jay was on the market now. I didn't mind as much as I thought I would. Every time I would see Jay I would think of Dal- _him_. Jay wasn't enough but he sure did help. I had applied to a few collaged though I didn't tell anyone.

The only people I'm really talking to are Soda, Pony, and Johnny. Johnny had come rushing over when he heard what happened. Now Johnny wasn't mad at D- _him_. _He_ was Johnny's hero. Idol maybe. Though Johnny was great at comforting. He was a good listener.

What was really surprising was when Pony came over. It's not like I minded... I just didn't see it coming. My relationship with Pony was much like my relationship with Steve. We didn't hate each other or anything but we weren't really friends. We were just neutral. I was better friends with Two-Bit than Pony... Then again, Pony did come over when Two-Bit had not. When ever Pony came (which was probably once a week) we talked about what was going on with the gang. It was a nice change. Whenever Soda and Johnny came over I would talk about myself and how things were going with me. I was glad to hear about what everyone was doing. Though one week Pony didn't come over... No one did... Finally on Friday I'd had enough. _He_ shouldn't be out of jail yet... right? It was safe to go into town?

I was a bit reluctant to go to the DX. Soda had told Charles that I was couldn't come in because of medical problems. If I came back in just fine I'd have to start going back to work. Oh well, I'm going to have to start working a lot more I might as well get used to it.

When I got to the DX I quickly found out where Soda was. I couldn't see him though. He was being mobbed by his usual fan club.

"SODA!" I called, waving my arms and trying to get his attention. I had to call a few time but after a while he saw me.

"Hey Susan!" He called waving. The girls all turned and, when they saw it was me, grumbled away. I was thankful, they were a bit scary.

"Where have you been?" I asked him, "You Pony and Johnny haven't been around in a while." Soda's small and clearly fake smile left.

"We don't know where they are... One night Darry... Pony came home real late because he and Johnny fell asleep in the lot... Darry was real mad... He didn't mean it... He feels real bad... He... He hit Pony. He and Johnny ran after that... We haven't seen either one all week...Dallas. He knows where they are. I KNOW he does. He wont tell me where though... And Sandy... Oh Sandy. We're just all so worried." He didn't say more he was now crying on my shoulder. I couldn't believe this... Pony and Johnny... Gone? Dallas. If he knew where they were why wouldn't he tell Soda? Couldn't he see it was breaking him? It must be hurting Darry pretty bad too. Sandy... What did he mean, 'Oh Sandy' ?

"Soda, what happened to Sandy?" Soda just started to cry more.

"She left me... She got pregnant and it wasn't mine... She ran away to Florida!" He sobbed out. Poor Soda. Heartbreak was hard enough and with this to happen with Pony and Johnny gone too? Poor thing. We just stood there for a long time in each others arms. Though we jumped apart when the phone rang. Soda grumbled and went to answer it. He had stopped crying but his eyes were still red and puffy.

"Hello?"

…

"This is Soda."

…

"WHAT?"

…

"I'll be right over!" Soda slammed the phone down and turned to me. There was a true smile on his face. It wasn't fake like the smile he had given me earlier. He pulled me by my arm and started running out the store. Calling "Family emergency!" to a very confused Charles.

"What happened?" I asked. He gave me another _huge_ smile.

"They found Pony! He's at the hospital!"

**Review?**


	12. A Kiss With Bad News

**Okay, sorry it took so long... I was a bit busy! But read on people! Read on!**

**-Jasmine**

When we got to the hospital Soda ran to Pony and soon Darry joined in. The boy looked so different. He seemed happy in the time he was with his brothers but once they pulled back it was easy to see he wasn't. He seemed distant and worried. There was soot on his face and his hair... What the hell happened there? There was no greaser in it and it was a fair bit shorter. Oh, and it was WHITE BLONDE! Just a bit of a change from the brown red it was last time I saw him. Goodness, you've left out of the loop for just ONE week...

"Hey Pone." I greeted. He smiled up at me from the white hospital chair he was in.

"Hey Susan! Good to see you! I'm glad you finally left the house." I hugged Pony. Once I pulled away I gave him a confused look.

"Pony, what happened?" Pony ignored my question though.

"We have to see the others. Johnny and Dally... They got hurt in the fire."

"Fire?" I almost yelled, "What they hell do you mean? What are you talking about?" Pony sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"No one told you? Well, I came home real late one night and Darry was yelling at me and got real mad and just hit me! I over reacted a bit and tried to run and I brought Johnny to the park with me and then these Socs came... They tried to kill me but Johnny saved me but killed Bob... We got help from Dally and ran away to this church and we left one day with Dally and we came back and the church was on fire! I didn't know what to do so I just ran in there and Johnny followed and we got the kids out but Johnny... He got caught... Dally went in to save him but we don't know if he's going to be okay yet..." Pony trailed off and I couldn't believe what I had heard. It seemed like something you would only read about in a story, how could this be real? Though I couldn't help but swell with pride when I heard what Dally did for Johnny.

"Dallas is here?" I asked Pony. He nodded.

"He kept asking about you." He told me, I couldn't help but smiled. The whole time I hadn't been able to get him off my mind... I had been on his? I was sure he would be with another girl and just forget about me... Clearly not.

"I have to go see him." I told Pony. "You stay with you're brothers." I looked over and saw reporters coming this way and hurried to leave, "They were really worried about you, you know?" Pony looked down, ashamed.

"I know." He whisper. I didn't get a chance to say more though because the reporters were starting to fire questions. All I could do was slip away hopefully unnoticed. Though that wasn't too hard, Soda was goofing of and joking with them. I smiled at the picture before taking off in search for Dallas Winston.

…

It took me FOREVER to find someone who could tell me where Dallas was. I was starting to loose my nerve. I took a deep breath and knock on the door frame to his room. Dallas, who had been twirling his class ring on his finger, snapped his head up. There was clear shock on his face.

"Can I come in?" I asked in a small voice. Why was I so scared? Oh yea, he probably hates me. Memories of our last meeting flashed across my mind. I guess hitting him over the head with a frying pan was a bit much. I held my hands up and walked in.

"I come in peace." I told him. He didn't smile. He looked like a zombie. Is that what I looked like?

"Dallas." I pleaded.

"Only the fuzz call me Dallas." He snapped. I sighed and went over to his side.

"When did you get out of jail?" I asked. He looked looked up at me. His eyes were filled with hate masking, though quite poorly, the hurt.

"Why do you care?" He spat. The tone he used was like the first night we meet. It was like a bullet. It was cold, venomous, cruel even. Though from some reason it did not scare me. I looked down at the scar on my leg. I didn't care how much he had hurt me. I love him. I can't live without him. That much was clear to me. My reason to live? Dallas Winston.

Too bad I blew it.

Why couldn't we just kiss and make up? Why weren't things ever easy?

"Dally." I pleaded. My voice sounded defeated, like I was on the verge of tears, "I love you." I told him. His stony expression didn't change. I sighed and started for the door. A rough hand caught my arm though. I was yanked around by Dallas.

"Wha-?" I managed to get out before his lips crashed onto mine. They were much nicer then the last pair that had "graced" my own. I smiled, I had missed him. All too soon he pulled away. Both of us were smiling. Rachel would love to hear about this one. Dallas held out his ring.

"Be my girl?" He asked. I smiled even wider.

"I would be honored."

…

I felt on top of the world. I was with Dallas again. I loved him and he loved me. What could go wrong? The only bad thing was that I wasn't able to see Johnny. Dally told me what had happened. I hoped he would be okay. The gang would be a wreak if... if things turned out badly. I couldn't even think about that. Johnny would be fine. He had to be.

If only I believed myself.

I whistled as I grabbed the mail off the table. Th world just seemed so perfect. Like everything was finally in place. As I looked through everything I came across a large envelope addressed to me. Still smiling, I ripped it open. Though once I read the first paragraph my smile disappeared. I gasped and the letter fluttered to the ground.

This was NOT happening.

**Don't hate me. Please... Just review...!**

**-Jasmine**


	13. An End A Fight A Death

**Okay, this was going to be two different chapters but I felt you deserved it! WARNING! VERY INTENSE! **

**-Jasmine**

I was on edge all day. I couldn't tell anyone... I needed to stay with them as long as I could. I just kept getting this feeling like something bad was going to happen. Though what could be worse then this? This is an amazing opportunity. I wold never get this chance again. I needed to talk to someone. What would they say though... I decided I would talk to Darry about it. He seemed like someone who wold tell me what I needed to hear. I hurried off to the Curtis', my sister had to day off so I took the car. It was early enough in the morning that Darry shouldn't have left for work yet... When I burst through the door all eyes flew to me. I could see Pony in the bathroom brushing his hair, Two-Bit was sitting watching TV and Steve was talking to Soda who was, much to my embarrassment, was wearing only a towel.

"Where's Darry?" I asked, looking around.

"Right here." He called walking out from the kitchen. I turned to him and rushed over.

"I need to talk to you. In private." I whispered. He nodded and we both went out back behind the house.

"What?" He asked. I took a deep breath and held out the letter to him. He quickly read it and looked up at me, smiling.

"This is great Susan!" He told me.  
"No it's not!" I almost yelled. He tilted his head to the side.

"Please, tell me how this is bad." I sighed and ran I hand through my messy hair, I was in such a hurry to get over that I never really got a chance to brush it.

"Darry. I don't know what to do." I looked down but not before I saw the disbelief on his face.

"You are NOT thinking of turning them down." He told me. I just nodded, "NO!" He yelled and yanked my head up to look at him.

"Susan!" He told me, "This is amazing chance. This will NEVER happen again. You need to take this." I sighed.

"I don't want to leave you all." I admitted, "I just got back with Dallas. I'll be so far..."

"Dallas?" He asked, "Dallas is holding you back? Susan! Do you know how many people would KILL to get this offer. You can get out of here! They are practically BEGGING you to study with them. This is like the chance I never got. Go to school. You can come back later. If Dallas really does love you... He still will in four years." I sighed, knowing he was right. It would just hurt to leave him for so long.

"How do I tell him?" I asked. Darry ran a hand through his short brown hair.

"I'm not sure... Just talk to him. If he loves you he'll want the best for you. If he doesn't want you to take this... well then he isn't worth it." I looked down, knowing it was true. I had to take this, I would be an idiot if I didn't.

"Thanks." I told him and hugged him. He smiled once I pulled back.

"No problem. I have to go now though, I'll be late for work. You think you could stay with Pony today? I think he wants to go see Johnny and Dally." He asked. I nodded and walked in with him. He, Soda, and Steve all left for work. Though not before telling Pony that if he smoked more than a pack today that he would skin him. Two-Bit decided that he would stay with us and go see Johnny and Dally.

The walk there was boring. I never really noticed how much Two-Bit talked. Maybe it was a nervous habit.

"I swear, that guy is so greasy he glides when he walks!" Two-bit pretty much yelled. I gave a slight laugh and shook my head. We stopped at the ice cream place and Pony talked to some Soc. After that he was pretty quiet. The guy probably gave him a lot to think about. It didn't matter though, even if either of us wanted to talk we couldn't because you can never get a word in with Two-Bit jabbing over there. When we got to the hospital we all went to see Johnny. When I got in there I saw him laying on the bed. He looked horrible. I walked over and kissed his head.

"Hey Susan." He told me. I found myself starting to cry. He looked to bad. Was he even going to make it.

"Hey Johnny." I said back, "Don't try to talk. Just focus all of your energy on getting better, okay? You have to get better, honey, we need you." I told him. He gave me a weak smile and nodded. I could stay there anymore. He just looked so terrible.

"I love you Johnny, you're like my brother." I told him. I then turned to the others.

"I'm gonna go see Dally. I have to tell him something, important." They nodded and I left. When I got there a nurse was giving Dallas another gown. He took it and rolled his eyes, the moment she left he threw it in the trash. He then turned to me.

"Susan!" He smiled I walked over ans tried my best to smile.

"Hey Dally." I told him. He gave me a worried look when he saw my pitiful attempt at a smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I ignored his question and took a deep breath.

"You know I love you, Dally." I told him. His worry seemed to grown.

"What wrong, Susan?" He asked again.

"I got accepted into collage. I'm leaving." I told him in a quiet voice. His breathing seemed to hitch.

"What?" He asked. I could tell he was angry but trying to hold back. This wasn't going well...

"I got accepted. It's practically a full scholarship. You have to understand. I can't turn this down!" I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen.

"Yes you can!" He yelled, "We just got back together and you're leaving me?"

"What do you want me to do Dally?" I yelled back, "Not go? Spend the rest of my life in this fucked up town?" I normally wasn't one for cursing and was surprised that slipped out.

"Stay." He told me, "Stay with me."

"Dally. This is my only chance to get out of here-"

"And leave me behind!"

"NO! Once I get out I'll come back, I'll get a good job! We can leave-"

"No. Four years is a long time. You'll find someone better you wont want me." He told me.

"Dally..."

"Get out." He told me and pointed to the door, "Just leave. I hope you never come back." I sighed and got up. When I got to the door I turned around.

"I won't forget you Dally." I told him. He just narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Go." He told me. I let out a shaky breath and left. I could hear the nurse coming back and Two-Bit and Pony coming down the hall.

"Susan!" Two-Bit called, "Where are you going?" I turned around.

"Back to the house. I'll make lunch. I can't stay here anymore. I'll tell you what happened when you get home." Pony gave me a worried looked but let me go anyways. I hurried back. How could he say that. I looked down at my hand. I still had his ring. I smiled. I don't care what he thinks, I will NEVER forget him.

When I got back I cut up some cake and made ham sandwiches for everyone. I got some water and just sat at the table staring at it.

What the fuck?

What was I doing? I didn't need him. I don't need a man. I can be great. I'll go to collage and go somewhere. People will read my name in textbooks. I will make history. I don't need Dallas Winston.

_Lies._ That damned voice in my head told me. I ignored it though.

_Don't deny it! You love him! He is the reason you live. _**Ah shut up.** I told it. **No one asked you. **After a while Pony and Two-Bit came back.

"Did you can Dally fight?" Two-Bit asked. Pony just sat down and grabbed a sandwich and nibbled on it. Seeing Johnny had made him all depressed.

"Yea." I whispered, "I told him I was leaving for collage and he just flipped." Two-Bit nodded for a second the stopped what he was doing and snapped his head up.

"WHAT?" He asked. I sighed and gave him the letter. He read it and smiled up at me.

"This is great Susan." I smiled back.

"I know, I want to stay here with him but I'll never get this chance again." I explained. Two-Bit nodded. "Dally is an idiot to tell you not to go." I laughed with him, Two-Bit always had a way of making people feel better.

…

I could still hear their yelling down the street. They were all off to the rumble. I kind of wanted Pony to stay home. I didn't tell Darry but he looked bad. I saw him pop like five aspirin, that can NOT be good for you. Though I could see how bad he wanted to fight so I just kept my mouth shut.

I just couldn't get rid of that damned feeling. I knew something bad was going to happen this morning but I just that it was me and Dally fighting... I was wrong though. After that the feeling got worse. I just don't know what to think now... What was going on? The time seemed to inch by and all I did was twirl the ring on my finger... Dallas hated me. He had to. But no one else thought it was my fault... AH! Why can't I just get him out of my head?

After a while the boys came back, except for Pony. They all seemed pretty happy.

"WE WON!" Steve yelled and hugged. I smiled.

"That's great." I told him and looked around, "Where's Pony?" I asked.

"I think he left with Dally." Soda told me.

"Dally is in the hospital." I told him, "He couldn't be at the rumble."

"I guess he broke out." I sighed and went to help them with their cuts, not of them had it too bad. I didn't have to think much. They were all really happy about their win and telling me about how good they were. I laughed with them at how silly they were being. Though my laughter was cut short when Pony walked through the door. He looked like a zombie.

"Where have you been Pony?" Darry asked, he ignored him though.

"Johnny's dead and Dally is gone. We told him we won the rumble and I don't know he just died. Dally's gone, he's finally lost it." I was shocked and started to cry. Johnny?

…

Dead?

Just then the phone rang I was paying attention though. But Darry's voice seemed to snap me out of my haze.

"Dally robbed a store. The cops are after him, we've got to hide him!" He told us. No. Not Dally too, I can't lose Dally too! I sprinted out the door with the rest of the gang, heading for the park. I could see him running a gun held up. Where did he get a gun? We tried to get the cops from doing anything rash but it was too late. With a sickening BANG Dallas Winston fell, dead before he hit the ground.

I didn't care anymore I ran to him and held him close, not caring that the police were yelling at me or that blood was gushing onto my white shirt. My Dallas... gone. I took the gun from his hands and quickly put it in my pants. I left and hurried away. I saw Pony fall and Steve tried to stop me but I ran past him. I knew what I need to do.

I ran into Dally's room in Buck's. He told me which one it was and if I ever needed anything to go there. I grabbed once of his shirts from the drawers and pulled it around myself. With shaky hands I looked for what I really came for. Quickly finding it I put it in my pocket and rushed out. This was not the place.

I ran to the lot. Dally and I spent the night looking at the stars here once. I smiled at the memory. Though then the image of him laying dead on the ground flashed in my mind and I started to cry again. I loaded the gun and held it in my hands. This would be easy and fast. Dallas was my reason to live. If he wasn't alive, I wasn't alive. I held the gun up to my temple, it was cold against my skin. I was just about to pull the trigger when I hear frantic yelling.

**Okay... You know you HAVE to review after THAT! I mean come on! … Who do you think it is? **

**-Jasmine**


	14. A Savior

**Yes. I am sorry but this IS the last chapter! :(**

**(SORRY! I HAD TO REPOST THIS CHAPTER! I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED IT!)**

**I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed. You are all amazing and kept me going. Thank you so much.**

**-Jasmine**

I didn't want to turn. I wanted it to be over and to be dead but that just wasn't happening. I needed to know who was calling to me. I turned around, but before I could tell who was calling to me I was on the ground, my gun skidding away from me. My confused gray eyes looked up into angry brown ones.

"What are you doing!" He yelled at me. I felt hot tears run down my face.

"Steve..." I told him in a strangled voice, trying so say more, but held back by my tears.

"What the HELL were you trying to do?" He screamed. I just kept crying though. "Damn it!" he yelled, picking me up to drag me out of the lot. I fought back with everything in me, as I tried to get my gun to end this all.

"Oh no you don't!" he told me and pulled me back. He held me close to him to stop the struggling. I wouldn't stop. I was losing it. All I could think about was getting free. I needed to end this. He seemed to pick up that I wasn't going to stop, so he lifted me up, trying his best to carry me without falling.

"Stop it, Susan!" He cried. I kept punching and kicking though, anything to get free. After a moment he burst through the Curtis' front door. I hit a good punch to his ear and out of shock he let me go with one hand. I bit the other and soon my feet touched the ground. I tried to get out of there but he blocked the door.

"Help would be nice right now!" He yelled to the others, who had just been standing there, shocked. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and I kicked even more.

"Susan you need to calm down." I heard Darry tell me but I didn't care. He was gone. He was gone. He was gone and never coming back. He was gone.

"YOU SUCK STEVE!" I screamed, "WHY THE FUCK COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST LET ME DIE!" I thrashed and kicked but I couldn't get out of Darry's powerful hold.

"Susan..." Soda said in a comforting voice, putting his hands under my chin, and holding me up to his face, "We can't let you die." He told me. I didn't care though. I needed to die. I needed to be with Dallas. I kicked him and tried to get a good punch in but Darry was holding my arms down.

"Let me go!" I screamed, "I need to be with him!" My world was ending and they wouldn't even let me do what I wanted.

I don't know how long I was there, but they never let me go once. It didn't matter how many times I would kick them, bite them, or punch them they wouldn't let me go. After hours I finally stopped and just melted into my captor, crying.

"Gone..." I sobbed.

"It was his choice, Susan." Soda told me. I nodded.

"I know. I just..." I trailed off and let out a loud sob, "He thinks I hate him..." I whispered. Soda pulled me out of Darry's arms and hugged me, rocking back and forth, telling me that everything was going to be okay. I knew it wasn't but I could act like it would. … No I can't. I just cried and cried. How could he just leave me like this? How could he leave everyone like this? _You were going to leave everyone, just like him._

Damn it. I hate when that voice is right.

_You were going to do to them what he did to you... Is that what you want?_

No. It's not.

…

"I'm going to miss you." I told Soda giving him a big hug. I was just getting ready for the drive to the school and stopped to say good bye to them all. I owed them my life, I really did.

It took me a while to get over Dallas...it really took a long time, but I had the whole gang to help me through it. They were there to talk to me when I thought about killing myself and they were there to stop me. They saved me and I couldn't thank them more. I was being selfish. Rachel and Mum, they already lost Dad, they can't loose me too.

"I'll miss you, too." Soda told me, "Don't forget to write." He added. I smiled at him, and said,

"I'll remember, and I'll be back for the holiday." He ruffled my hair.

"Good. I can't go forever without seeing you... And if you need any... help... just call, okay?" He added hesitantly.

"I will." He smiled as I got back in the car for the long drive ahead. Sure, four years was going to be a long time away from home, Dallas was right about that, but I would have winter break and summer break. What Dallas was wrong about was that I would forget him. I would never forget him. Ever. Even if I marry and have a family with someone else, I will never forget Dallas Winston.

Ever.

**Believe it or not, this was not the ending I had in mind. I was going to let Susan kill herself and end it with the funeral... But I think I like this better!**

**Thank you again, and thank you to Hollster09 for beta-ing this chapter.**

**-Jasmine**


End file.
